


Vitam Aeternam

by snake_scribes



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snake_scribes/pseuds/snake_scribes
Summary: A DMC au where the main cast are gods, will include reader-insert chapters as we go on.Largely follows the same plotline of the DMC universe, but with some twists to fit the godhood narrative.Accepting reader-insert requests on my tumblr: snake-scribes.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Main Mythos

The main mythos, as told by the oracles Kamiya and Itsuno and recorded in the Devil May Cry, is mainly through the eyes of Dante and goes as follows:

  * The Creator makes the things. The things include gods, demons and humans. Gods like demons more than humans, and thus most humans are subject to horrible torturous lives as entertainment and livestock.
  * Sparda wakes up to Justice, seals demons and demon gods away in the underworld, becomes the demon saviour of humanity, and then granted god status by The Creator. 
  * Sparda falls in love with Eva, a human and has the twins.
  * Dante loses his parents (and thinks he lost his brother), causing him to be raised by humans, unaware of his godly heritage. Vergil attains godhood during the attack, and begins his devotion to power as a way to cope and seek comfort. They still have Yamato and Rebellion.
  * Vergil, after many years alone seeking power, goes to Fortuna, where people worship his father, but as a demon god, not one of humanity. Gets curious about sex and has a one night stand while there with a human prostitute, unknowingly making Nero.
  * Dante meets the smithing Goddess, Nell, who gifts him Ebony and Ivory.
  * Vergil is approached by a devoted Sparda worshiper, Arkham, and they begin work to find Sparda’s demonic power.
  * Dante learns how important love and empathy are while battling his misguided, power seeking brother. Arkham is revealed to be a half-god thanks to a horrible ritual and wants to use Sparda’s demon powers to complete his ascension. The brothers and Lady team up to stop him, and do, but Vergil still goes to the underworld. This is also the myth where Dante and Lady are granted godhood.
  * Vergil is captured by Mundus.
  * Between this and Mallet Island, Nell is murdered by a strange demon named Gilver. (I believe that Gilver was a clone created by Mundus, made to look like Vergil, but it went a bit wrong and he kept perfecting it until he got Trish to look just like Eva).
  * Dante meets Trish and goes to Mallet Island (treated like Atlantis in this universe), sealing away Mundus and helping Trish become good and gain godhood.
  * Dante defeats Argosax, Demon God of Chaos and helps Lucia attain true godhood.
  * Dante finds Nero and assists him in defeating the human cult trying to become gods, but really they were just making demons, and rescuing Nero’s human love Kyrie. Nero unlocks a little of his godly power here, with the help of the Yamato, but not all of them.
  * Vergil, after wandering the Underworld dying, is told of a way to regain his strength with the Yamato, by separating all that is useless. He claims the Yamato from Nero, and thus the Qliphoth incident occurs.
  * And finally, Dante and Nero defeat Vergil’s lust for power, while helping the cursed V, Vergil’s humanity, so that Vergil is restored as his full god self. Nero attains full godhood here, and Vergil is said to have mellowed out significantly after seeing the consequences of his actions. Rebellion becomes The Devil Sword Dante, as the Twins and Nero are shown to embrace their heritage, demon, human, and god, to the fullest.
  * Minor myths that take place after are greatly argued about. Some say the Twins now reside in the human world with Nero etc, some say they stayed in Hell together. Some claim Kyrie, Nico, and Morrison were granted godhood for their parts in protecting humanity, others claim this is blasphemy. Lady’s godhood is also disputed, but less so.
  * Currently, the popular belief is that Dante, Vergil, Nero, etc are protecting humanity from Mundus as a family, and that they will one day defeat the demons, bringing peace to Earth.
  * In modern day, Patty is the oracle, and Dante hates The Creator for it.




	2. Who's Who?

The Creator:  
The mysterious entity that created the universe. Responsible for either creating gods or choosing creatures/humans to become gods. Dictates fate, but in the way the witch from Disney’s Brave does it. You’ll get what they say you’ll get, just not how you’ll expect.

Sparda and Eva:  
Designations: God of Justice, previously Mundus’ demon general and the Goddess of Love, previously a human chosen to be a god by The Creator.

Sparda was the first demon to chose humanity, and was therefore rewarded with godhood for his valiant efforts. In this world, they use Pre-Sparda and Post-Sparda to date things instead of BC/AD. He was also the first god on the human side, all other gods seemed to prefer demons as their power and longer lifespans provided greater entertainment. He was greatly weakened after 2000 years of fighting, allowing Mundus to defeat him.

Eva was a human who Sparda well in love with, however her moment of sacrifice to save her sons after Mundus ordered their deaths caused The Creator to elevate her. It still was not enough, and she also fell to Mundus’ forces, but not before using her new powers to seal herself and Sparda into statues, eternally frozen holding each other, neither dead nor alive, as well as strengthening the seal on Mundus’ prison.

Their embracing statue is a place of great pilgrimage, and the two are the main gods worshiped by humanity, affectionately referred to as the Mother and Father.

Mundus:  
Designation: Demon God of Corruption

King of the Demon Gods (but constantly facing threat from another god, Argosax), Mundus prefers his otherworldy subjects over humanity. Known to steal humans away and twist them into demons through horrific rituals of torture and violence, he craves nothing but complete power over all living beings.

Sealed into the Underworld by Sparda, Eva, and later Dante, he has a grudge against any of their bloodline and those who align themselves with them. 

Once held Vergil captive, corrupting him and making him his slave, but Vergil escaped thanks to a little help from Dante.

Dante:  
Designation: God of Freedom

Favours: outcasts and oddballs, activists, jack-of-all-trades types.

Sacred symbols/offerings: eagles, music that calls for change (think Rage Against the Machine), comfort foods, enjoys activities like music festivals and boxing.

Often worshiped by: largely the lower class, however is still popular among most humans due to his mythos having many tales of protecting them from dark gods and their demon minions. His holiday is one of celebration, to be thankful for who and what you have, but many people use it as an excuse to go buck wild, law enforcement is often stretched thin on the holiday.

While not fully banned anywhere, worship of Dante can be frowned upon in places with more oppressive governments, as he is a symbol of hope for the oppressed.

Things of note:

Has a soft spot for neuro-divergent kids. Dante had spent a long time trying to live among humans, even being raised by them in his youth, attempting to fit in. Because of his godhood, he never quite did. Because of this, he greatly emphasises with kids with ADHD and Autism, understanding how hard it can be having to mask who you really are among society. May or may not be responsible for bullies throwing up on their crushes’ shoes.

Said to appear as either a downcast, serious man in his late 20s/early 30s, or an excitable, flamboyant middle aged man. Known to be charitable and helpful, but can be lured into bets by his fellow gods that may cause natural disasters.

Vergil:  
Designation: God of Devotion

Favours: students, people who are masters of their trades, people who put loyalty first. Largely ignores everyone who prays to him - even humans (especially in his youth), but fiercely protective over the few that catch his attention.

Sacred symbols/offering: corvids, but particularly crows. Something to do with your chosen devotion is a good offering to him, from giving a performance or gifting him something you made. The point is that it comes from you. 

Often worshipped by: athletes, soldiers, new couples hoping for a good relationship, creatives, people of all classes/societal status.

Some places have worship of Vergil banned due to his well known mythology of killing large amounts of humans and paint him as a Satanic figure. This does not stop students of those places uttering his name when they pray for success - and if they meet his criteria he will assist.

Things of note:

Cult leaders and abusers try to invoke his name to convince their victims that their abuse is a good thing - Vergil is not a fan of this and believes that all devotion must be given freely for it to be true. This may or may not be due to time he spent as a slave for a certain Demon God. 

The downside to devotion is obsession and possessiveness, which Vergil is shown to battle with throughout his mythos, and actively tries not to fall victim to.

Nero:  
Designation: God of Protection

Favours: orphans, those who cannot protect themselves, people who stand up for what is right.

Sacred symbols/offerings: dogs and other canines, homemade food. Acts that help others are seen as a way to show him appreciation, such as charity work or even small things like helping your friend put on a necklace. Being unabashedly yourself.

Often worshipped by: medical professionals, soldiers, people who work dangerous jobs, like mining and deep sea divers, dumb teenagers invoking his name to make sure the condom doesn’t break.

Some religious offshoots believe Kyrie to be Goddess of The Arts, and worship them as the New Mother and Father instead of Eva and Sparda.

Other things of note:

Portrayed as a punk with a heart of gold, he likes to do things like frequenting skate parks to teach newbies to skate and not feel belittled. 

Kyrie:  
Designation: Goddess of The Arts

Favours: children discovering a love for dance for the first time, artists who love their crafts with their whole heart, not for just for money, but for passion.

Sacred symbols/offerings: doves and pigeons. Loves when people sing for her, but also adores poems and art too. The talent does not matter, only the intention.

Often worshipped by: artists, performers before they get up on stage, people playing D&D and hoping that their bards can sing their way out of death by dragon fire (she loves watching people play D&D).

Other things of note:

Sometimes volunteers to read to or do craft work with kids at public libraries.

Nico:  
Designation: The New Goddess of Crafting, replacing her grandma Nell. 

Favours: crafters who don’t just make, but truly care for their creations. Loves kids making swords out of sticks and tin foil armour.

Sacred symbols/offerings: bees! Nico loves bees! She is grateful when architectural wonders are opened in her honour and fawns over handmade gadgets people gift at her alters.

Often worshipped by: STEM majors, but also architects, sculptors, builders, miners, smiths etc.

Other things of note:

There’s a false narrative among some people that she and Kyrie don’t get along, but this is false, they often work together to create beautiful things. Nico is also responsible for the gauntlets Nero uses to protect humanity.

Got banned from robot wars while disguised as a human and she’s still salty over it.

Morrison:  
Designation: God of Trade

Favour: self made-merchants, travellers, good hagglers.

Sacred symbols/offerings: the pistol shrimp and gobies, as well as any other creatures/plants with symbiotic relationships - they trade to survive. Offerings to Morrison are often very personal items with a great deal of personal meaning, in hopes he will bring good fortune.

Often worshipped by: merchants, artists hoping for good business, thieves and their fences, and unfortunately stock brokers.

Other things of note:

Has a fae-like reputation among humans due to his penchant for making deals, but those who do not fulfil their end of the bargain are punished - usually by losing something they need at an inconvenient time. 

Has a soft spot for kids, and often deals with Oracle Patty for Dante.

Trish:  
Designation: Goddess of Change

Favours: people genuinely looking to better themselves, whether through mental illness, addiction, or a past of being pretty shit, she appreciates the genuine effort, even if you have set-backs.

Sacred symbols/offerings: cats and other felines, for how adaptable they can be to new environments. 

Often worshipped by: people who want a new beginning, those down on their luck, victims.

Other things of note:

She, Dante and Lady are often worshipped as a triad, mostly seen as a platonic thing, however some factions see them as a romantic trio, or even that Lady and Trish are together without Dante. In this universe, I write them as platonic, but I believe they’re all bisexual.

Some sects unfortunately brand her as a demon harlot and disavow her worship.

Lucia:  
Designation: Patron Goddess of Vie de Marli, possibly Goddess of Humility. I wish I could add more but I really don’t know her character, but I plan on re-trying DMC2 so that I can write her, or maybe watching her cutscenes?

Lady:  
Designation: Literally, Lady Luck. Inspired by her luck gambling in the DMC anime and also me wandering how the hell she, a human, isn’t dead after that thigh wound in DMC3.

Favours: those who take a chance with the odds stacked against them, the crafty and witty.

Sacred symbols/offerings: foxes. Archery is an activity associated with her, as well as darts, throwing axes, and skilled use of firearms. She has statues in places where gambling is popular, with the term ‘firing the Kalinna Ann’ used to describe devastating wins within gambling games.

Often worshipped by: people of all walks of life hoping their dreams will come true, students Vergil ignored walking into exams on no sleep, athletes, soldiers, doctors, patients - you name it! Everyone loves Lady Luck.

Other things of note:

Like Trish, some have branded her a harlot - a false goddess, and these people champion Kyrie and Eva as pure, sweet goddesses for their more subdued personalities. Kyrie likes to make very creative punishments for these people, with the help of the ladies, of course.

May or may not be the one who goads Dante into reckless bets.

Other Lore:  
People lying about being gods is quite common, but no one really listens to them unless they pull Sanctus level bullshit.  
There are many sects and factions of the religion, as well as people who don’t believe, or worship different gods entirely.  
Cults that pray to demon gods do exist, and often have to be dealt with by the DMC gods.  
If you’re wandering where the gods of nature and stuff are, I’m putting them over as unnamed demon gods, or some of them may be boss demons fought in the games (Berial as the god of fire for example).


End file.
